reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SaddexProductions
Re: Affiliate Request So, what exactly do we have to do to become affiliated? :) - JackFrost23 (talk) 21:10, May 15, 2013 (UTC) : It's very easy. We cross-link the wikis from the Main page, a special affiliate page or such, but I recommend the Main Page. It looks great when using logos. If you are getting into it, I would send you our original logo, as the one we have now is only temporary...we recently reached 1000 pages. : (User:Norrlanning96 (Talk) 21:23, May 15, 2013 (UTC)) ::So, what you're looking for is something like this, from the Assassin's Creed Wiki, I imagine: WikiAffiliates ::2ks4 (talk) 20:50, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::We are just affiliated with the non-wikia GTA wiki yet since we started the program the month before, so yet we don't need a such page, instead we post them on the main page. If they are getting many though... also, that signature I use...it's easy to forget that it's selected on ALL wikis. So, what do you say? Norrlanning96 21:17, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't have a problem with it, but I'm sure I don't know how to implement it. :D :::- JackFrost23 (talk) 23:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::You can do like we did; create a new section on the Main Page, and insert the logo there (linked). We have our original logo now. I see you have been on JCW a few years ago :P (Norrlanning96 (Talk) 23:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC)) ::::::I can set something up like I did for the featured article, where the actual affiliate section would be a separate page which then gets transcluded into the main page. That way the main page only has to be edited once and the affiliate box can be tweaked separately to more easily track the changes. ::::::I think the affiliate boxes make the most sense when they have a consistent theme rather than just a random collection of games. In the case of JC2 and RDR, the theme is basically "third person, open world games," so other quality games that match that description would fit as well. Other applicable themes here might be Western games and Rockstar games. ::::::2ks4 (talk) 04:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Seems like we have a deal. I will upload your logo at the section in the Main Page, and I will return here later to look on your template :). (Norrlanning96 (Talk) 20:16, May 23, 2013 (UTC)) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User talk:JackFrost23 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Affiliate box added I added the affilate box with the link to the Just Cause Wiki. You can check it out at the bottom of the main page here. 2ks4 (talk) 17:32, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :I see. I thought it would take forever, as Jack seems not very active. (Saddex 18:11, June 3, 2013 (UTC)) :::Sorry about that, mate, but life is very busy lately and I can't spend as much time on the wikis as I would like. ::: - JackFrost23 (talk) 23:27, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's fine. I am also getting into those stages, so I don't always have so much time either. But I am able to check any wikis once a day at least. (Saddex Any questions? 14:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC))